mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:69.30.78.47
Running comment string Hello, thanks for your interest in supplying the official store! If you want to, you can add Ajr38, and send items to him. Then, I can distribute them accordingly to the other shop staff. Thanks again :) Ajraddatz Talk 01:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, actually, any Items would be fine. You can provide whatever you wish to; thanks again :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there any proof for the article you just made? -- 00:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no inconvenience I was just asking, I just wanted to know because we thrive here to be a organized wikia and want are articles to be perfect. By the way you have very good manners! -- 04:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not clarifying; we don't allow stores in our mainspace. However, you are welcome to create a store in your userspace (User:69.30.78.47/Store). Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes what Ajr said up there, the way you made it was like saying your store is a MLN sticker, what you need to do is go to your page and go /store name here i.e.: 69.30.78.47/MLN admirable trades! . So there you have it. I must say again very good manners! Out of curiosity, why don't you make an account?-- 16:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Testing my sig 14:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It will be harder for you to use your sig because you are not a user (I know I would hate it too)-- 23:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Here Here you go! Don't worry about the clicks, thanks anyway. Why did you not upload it your self, can you not do that when you are not a user?-- 00:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, when you do make an account ask me to help you move your pages. Have a nice evening, bye-- 00:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Yah! I like it! You can color links you know: . Like your page too. by the way, try this: -- 04:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow I never new that there were unregistered contributors like you, smart as a wikian and who know what they are doing. You even have a signature! Again, wow! Nice to meet you, I'm BobaFett2. I'm not very active here, as I am busy on Brickipedia, but I currently have a super-great auction right now and my store is going well. I was wondering who you are in MLN (I'm georgeeric999). Also, I'd like to order from your store, but I'm not sure what you have. 01:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's great to know! It would be very funny if you were an admin even though you were an unregistered contributor. Have fun! 01:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thank you for everything! Thank you and since I know lots of code you can use this code:-moz-linear-gradient(-0 through 100deg,any,colors,you,want,to,use) but you have to use FireFox to see it. 13:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :More specifically, you can place it under the background-image property, and you can specify the location of the stops (red 0%, blue 50%, yellow 75%, green 100%). The "deg" value can be from 0 through 360, and accepts negative values, or you can use radians instead. 23:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly is this for?-- To have a shaded gradient colored background. For example: Check out the bg. 00:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Sig How did you make a sig with out being a user? Please tell me, I want to do it too!--jesuslover1503 15:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Good work I like your edits!-- 00:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'm trying to reach 50 so my store can be approved! (this proves that not all IP's are vandals.) :That is so true! Keep up the good work!-- 01:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, keep it up! And just because IPs are anonymous doesn't mean they're bad, people should stop assuming they are vandals. 01:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, some are bad. From what I've heard a lot do it for a prank. Thats just sad. :( -- :Yep. 15:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : :69.(i forgot the rest.) uh could you answer my Question with the name SIG? it is right above this ^ : : 01:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I answered it on your talk page. I am waiting for you to respond.-- :i responded 14:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You've won my auction You can skip sending me the forks and I'll just click your page. what do you want clicked? 05:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I have it on my pet golem please? -- Done, nice doing bussness with you. 08:48, June 19, 2010 (UTC) store